<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stars Shining Darkly by SkyLeaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959406">Stars Shining Darkly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLeaf/pseuds/SkyLeaf'>SkyLeaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Gentle Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLeaf/pseuds/SkyLeaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, they had shared the same dream. The path that would lead them there, however, had diverged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stars Shining Darkly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this because I realised that, despite having loved this musical since I was nine and having loved Elphaba and Glinda and their relationship for just as long, I had never actually written something about them, and when I sat down to write, I knew that I had to write something angsty about their lives after act I.</p>
<p>Also, the title is inspired by the line "My stars shine darkly over me" from Shakespeare's Twelfth Night, because I love that play as well :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rose was wilting. As much as Glinda would have liked to pretend otherwise, as she sat there, shivering slightly as the breeze made its way into her room through the open balcony doors, it was clear to her that the flower, a pink rose she must have got from one of the children who always seemed prepared to hand her presents whenever she would go out, put on a show and wave to the crowds, had somehow managed to slip out of her grasp and wilt. However, even then, she could not muster up the strength to remove it. Soon, it would begin to lose its colours, Glinda knew that. Within days, it would no longer simply be a matter of the flower having grown soft, leaning to the side, only to be held up by the edge of the vase, no, then it would have adopted the slightly yellow hue of a plant that had seen better days. And still, Glinda could only sit there, staring at the flower and the vase that held it.</p>
<p>For reasons she could not explain, not to Fiyero, not to anyone, perhaps not even to herself, the tears stung in her eyes. She remained still. At least she was alone, sitting in a room that was too large for her in a palace that did not belong to her, did not feel like home. No one would be able to tell that she had cried, that much Glinda was sure of. As long as she remembered to hold her head up high, waved, and gave the crowd a brilliant smile to look at, no one would think to glance at her eyes and note the slightly reddish tinge to the white of her eyes.</p>
<p>Something shifted. At first, the change was small, Glinda barely noticing it as more than just the sound of fabric rustling, the curtains moving in the gentle breeze. But as it grew, the candle on her bedside table battling against the breath of air that threatened to put it out, Glinda could not continue to ignore it.</p>
<p>Already as she stood up, pushing back her chair, she felt how her heartbeat sped up, beating a quick rhythm against her ribs, almost like it wanted for her to step forwards, to be true to herself even if that required for her to stand there, in front of all her friends, and risk everything she had worked so hard to achieve. The balcony almost seemed to call for her, drawing her in, and Glinda responded, another short step towards the open doors following the first.</p>
<p>It was then that it happened, a flash of darkness for a moment shielding her from the bright light of the Emerald City that seemed to fill everything she could see, reaching out towards the horizon in the distance. Even in the dim lightning of her room, the sight of the cape, the way it moved in the wind, was more than enough, all words disappearing from her mind as Glinda recalled the way it had looked the last time they had stood like this, just the two of them looking up at the sky. Back then, Glinda had glanced down at the ground and kept her gaze firmly fixed on what she saw here, but now, she continued to look towards the sky as Elphaba descended, first seeming like little more than a figure in the distance, enveloped in black, but then coming closer to her. Soon, Glinda could see how the hat had been pulled down, shielding her face from the gaze of anyone who might have looked up.</p>
<p>She landed on the balcony. Despite what Glinda had thought, it did not make a sound, Elphaba hovering in the air for a moment before she let her feet touch the ground. For reasons she could not explain, Glinda almost found herself wishing that it had not been the case. There was something almost dreamlike about it all, the scene in front of her not unlike those in her dreams. If only she had been able to hear the soft thud of Elphaba landing on her balcony, then maybe it would have been easier for her to believe that it was real.</p>
<p>As it was, Glinda remained quiet. If it was all nothing but a dream, she did not want to risk upsetting the forces keeping her there, would not risk waking up to have it all taken away from her. So she stayed quiet as Elphaba stood up straight, clutching the broom in one hand, glancing around her, almost like she expected for someone to have seen her, did not say a word as Elphaba looked towards her, an emotion Glinda could not read settling into the line of her shoulders as she began to walk towards her. Most importantly, Glinda felt the words shrivel up and die in her throat as Elphaba entered her bedroom. Instead she watched, and for once, she found that she did not have anything to say as Elphaba stepped into the room and let what little light there was to be found reveal the state she was in to her.</p>
<p>Looking at her, Elphaba illuminated by the emerald glow of the city below them, Glinda could see how the line between survival and starvation had been etched into her, visible in the way her cheekbone jutted out, casting a shadow onto her face that not even the flickering flame of the candle at her bedside table was able to erase. The dress that had billowed in the air moments before somehow seemed too large for her, even if Glinda could tell that it was not true, almost like the flecks of grey, red, and purple were threatening to devour her.</p>
<p>She looked older, Glinda realised. That was what it was, the realisation that while Glinda might only have experienced the months of separation as one day following the previous, all of them filled with the aching sense of loneliness that could not be defeated by the people around her, to Elphaba, it had been so much more than that almost making her move, almost made her reach out towards her, intent on bringing an end to the silence between them.</p>
<p>But she could not bring herself to say anything, instead feeling how the silence between them seemed to take the words away from her.</p>
<p>For a moment, they stood there, motionless and silent, neither of them willing to reach out. As she looked at Elphaba, thought of all the things she would have said had things only been different, pictured what could have been, Glinda could not help but wonder if their silence owed its existence to the same sense of fear, the idea that it might all disappear if she were to move, disappearing into the coldness of the night like the mist in the morning.</p>
<p>Then Elphaba reached out, making the world start spinning again as she reached out towards her.  “Glinda…”</p>
<p>She must have drawn back. Glinda could not remember having done such a thing, but as the hesitant smile died on Elphaba’s lips, the cold night air once more coming to fill the space between them, and Glinda felt the soft side of her bed, blankets, pillows, and quilts piled up high the way she would have wished for had she only been younger, more naïve, she supposed that it was what had happened, her instinctively shying away from the prospect of reaching out, of allowing herself to respond to the invitation and hold Elphaba so tightly that she might just for a second believe that she would never leave again, that morning would not arrive.</p>
<p>“I—” Elphaba interrupted herself, the invitation of her outstretched hand disappearing in a moment as she instead clenched her fist, pressing it against her chest as she shook her head, “you have nothing to fear. I swear that I would never hurt you.”</p>
<p>But she already had. As Glinda stood there, unable to decide whether the fact that she was shivering was connected to the open door behind Elphaba or something else, she knew that. Elphaba might not have been aware of it, but with her thinking it necessary to assure her that she would not allow any harm to come to her in that moment, she had already hurt her more than she would have been able to if she had remained silent.</p>
<p>Was that what they had come to? Had Elphaba spent the months they had been separated from one another thinking of her and seen no one but the puppet she had become? Was the reason for how she looked at her, eyes warm and alive, that she awaited the moment where Glinda would turn around and alert the guards to her presence, having already accepted that as being the end of their story?</p>
<p>The thoughts whirled through her mind, but no words left Glinda’s mouth. Instead, the silence grew inside her chest, making it feel almost like it forced the air out of her lungs as she shook her head, for once unable to put one word after another, one foot in front of another and bridge the divide between them. After all, that was what Elphaba would have done, was it not? Glinda had once thought that it would have been her, but it seemed that, in the end, Elphaba had been the one who, when standing at the brink of the precipice, had trusted that she would be caught as she threw herself into the unknown, leaving Glinda behind, scared and alone as she looked down at the darkness that seemed to stretch on for infinity beneath her. It was better, safer, to remain where she was. The sense of dread that clung to the air did not matter; nothing did, except for the fact that she still had solid ground beneath her feet.</p>
<p>Or so she had thought.</p>
<p>But now, as she stood here, Glinda had never felt the allure of everything that Elphaba had come to represent in her mind—freedom, independence, solitude—the same way as she did in that moment. Reaching out towards her, it almost felt like it was beckoning her, inviting her to come closer the same way Elphaba had done moments earlier.</p>
<p>However, much like she had done then, Glinda closed her eyes to it and dug her feet deeper into the ground below her, finally finding the strength to meet Elphaba’s gaze once more. “What are you doing here? If you felt that all of this,” she made a gesture, unsure of what she meant, the balcony doors behind Elphaba that had yet to be closed, allowing the cold to seep into the room, the ornately carved bed where she could already tell how the soft mattress was waiting to suffocate her, Elphaba, herself, both of them, neither of them, everything, and nothing, “makes it so that you had to assure me that you would not harm me, why even come here at all?”</p>
<p>A twitch not unlike a smile appeared as Elphaba shook her head. “I… truth to be told, I realise that it would perhaps have been better for both of us had I not…” she looked up, and for a moment, both of them knew how she did not have to finish the sentence for them to know what she would have said.</p>
<p>It would have been better for both of them if Elphaba had stayed away, if she had not come now, if she had left Glinda for good. Maybe then she would have been able to fulfil the role of Glinda the Good, stand there, and tell the people of Oz about how they did not have to fear the Wicked Witch of the West. Maybe she would have been able to do all that if she had been given enough time. Glinda doubted she would ever know if she might have been able to, for fact was that Elphaba was there, standing only a few metres away from her, making it impossible for her to imagine a world where all of that might have been true.</p>
<p>Perhaps Elphaba was able to tell what she was thinking about. Truth to be told, it would not have surprised Glinda, not with everything she had seen her do lately. If nothing else, that was what seemed to be the case as Elphaba sent her a little smile, the joy of the expression not quite reaching her eyes as she continued. “I—I suppose I wanted to say goodbye. Just… in case something happens and I don’t get the chance to say it then.”</p>
<p>Finally, Glinda regained the power of speech, the words rising up in her along with the same sense of loss that had accompanied Elphaba’s ascent all those months ago. Taking a short step forwards, she shook her head. “Don’t say that. It will not be so—I will not allow for it to end that way!” her voice rose, thrown back at them by the walls around them until it felt like it filled every last spot of the room, and even then, Glinda knew that it had barely been more than a loud whisper. It was nowhere near enough to catch anyone’s attention, and still, Glinda saw how Elphaba cast a glance at the door behind her, tensing as she brought the broom a little closer to her. It could not have been clearer how she was preparing herself for the moment where she would have to escape from the guards who might have been alerted to her presence by the sound, and still, even as she wanted to reach out for her and fight to keep her there with her, Glinda could only look at her, wondering if she had just managed to make Elphaba leave so soon after having arrived.</p>
<p>At last, a little on the tension disappeared from Elphaba, her shoulders lowering just a bit as she once more looked up to meet Glinda’s gaze. “I doubt you will have a say in that,” she said, and although her voice was low, it could not have been more obvious that it had not been a mistake that she had heard her, not as Elphaba continued, “despite the power they pretend to have given to you, I doubt that your words will be granted much weight when the day arrives where I am caught.”</p>
<p>Fighting not to think about the implications of how Elphaba had not hesitated to say ‘when’, Glinda tried to recall the way the children had smiled up at her when she had visited the orphanage to assure them that Glinda the Good would protect all children in Oz from the Wicked Witch of the West. They had smiled up at her, eyes shining with joy as she had waved her wand at them and told them that she had made it so that it would be impossible for anyone who might wish to harm them to enter the orphanage. They had believed in her. It had been an almost overwhelming realisation, to see that the children truly believed that she was the person she claimed to be. But was it enough for her to make them trust her unconditionally? Glinda was not so sure of that.</p>
<p>But even then, she refused to let Elphaba glance at her with that look in her eyes, the little gleam that told her how she had already decided that she was right and that she pitied Glinda for still believing in her delusions. So, pushing back her shoulders, raising her chin and trying her best to forget about the way it had ended the last time they had stood like this, Elphaba with her broom and the sky behind her, Glinda with her feet firmly planted on the ground, Glinda rose to the challenge. “Well, at least I will have a say in it at all!”</p>
<p>The moments the words had left her mouth, Glinda saw how Elphaba’s expression changed, the lines of her face seeming to soften as much as the harsh months would allow, the way she had decided not to interrupt her written across it all. For some reason, the realisation that, to Elphaba, nothing Glinda would say would ever be enough to change her mind, to allow her to convince Elphaba that she was wrong when she thought that she would be able to tell how it would all end already, only served to make her even more determined.</p>
<p>“Why—” Glinda heard how her voice broke. She was almost grateful for that, the little cough giving her something to blame for the way she was not able to make her words sound as harsh as wanted for them to be as she continued, “why could you not have stayed here with me? Why could that not have been enough for you? If you had stayed with me back then, you would have had power; you would know that the people would believe in you and everything you might say. Why is that still not enough for you?”</p>
<p>There was no reason to clarify just what she was referring to; they both knew already. Glinda could see that in the way the little smile almost seemed to bring back a little of Elphaba’s youth as she shook her head. “I could ask you about the same thing, Glinda. I could ask you why you did not come with me; I could ask you why you are still holding on to this world around you.” Glinda saw how Elphaba turned to send a glance towards the room behind her, her gaze coming to rest on the wilted flower for a moment before she looked back at her. “Why did you not come with me?”</p>
<p>“I was afraid,” Glinda began, but already, she could hear the lie in her voice.</p>
<p>It would appear that Elphaba had heard it as well, for she barely even bothered to hide the doubt in her voice. “I could have protected you. You know I would have done that without hesitation if you had come with me. I would never have allowed for anything to happen to you. You had nothing to fear.”</p>
<p>She would not have had to fear for her own safety. Glinda could almost hear what Elphaba had not said, how she had not been in physical danger, how she could have reached out and chosen her instead of staying behind, leaving her with no other choice but to admit the truth.</p>
<p>“I… I was not able to resist.” Glinda mumbled the words, doing her best to avoid looking at Elphaba as she did so. If she would have looked up, if she would have seen Elphaba look at her with the same disappointed look that had meet her back then, she doubted she would have been able to continue. “I had everything I had ever wished for right in front of me. I was not able to say no, not even when I knew that it was wrong, not even as I looked at you and knew that the only right thing to do was to go with you.” finally, she was unable to stay strong. Glinda could feel how the warmth grew in her heart as she looked up, halfway expecting to find Elphaba glaring at her. The surprise of seeing the sad smile tug at the corners of her lips, the tears lining her eyes, was almost enough to silence her, but Glinda pushed through. “I stayed because it was the only thing I knew how to do. Happy now?”</p>
<p>“No.” Elphaba almost whispered the word, but for the first time, Glinda was certain that it had nothing to do with the fact that neither of them could afford for their raised voices to catch the attention of the guards. “No, I would not say that I am happy. But at least you must understand why I cannot stay here with you either, why I could not do it back then, and why I will not be able to go to the Wizard now to beg for forgiveness, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“Good.” but the way Elphaba said the words made it clear that the situation was anything but that. “And is it everything you had expected for it to be? Does the sight of the adoring crowds fill you with the same sense of joy that you had expected for it to do?”</p>
<p>It would be so easy for her to say yes, to look at Elphaba, nod, and tell her that she regretted nothing of what she had got in return for her decision that day. But as much as Glinda tried to, she could not make the words leave her throat. In the end, it did not matter how much she wanted to show Elphaba that she had been wrong to think that she would be able to change anything by removing herself from the power, by creating enemies wherever she went, Glinda could not bring herself to say that all she had got had been worth what she had had to give up. In the back of her mind, she could still hear the faint echo of Elphaba telling her that she hoped she would be happy. Back then, she had truly believed her, thought that Elphaba would prefer for her to find happiness there, her own ideals notwithstanding. Maybe she still did. Glinda could not tell what the little twitch that pulled at the edge if her lips meant.</p>
<p>“This…” Glinda turned to look at her room, taking in the sight of the empty space that surrounded her, “I… it is everything I could ever have wished for. It is everything I have ever wished for.” she saw how the look in Elphaba’s eyes grew dark, something almost akin to disenchantment creeping into her expression, and although she should have ignored it, Glinda felt how it seemed to tear the rest of her answer from her, forcing her to continue. “But I am not so sure that it is what I would wish for now.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” it was impossible to know whether Elphaba had expected for her to confess that, whether the soft tone of her voice was a sign of surprise, so Glinda remained quiet, listening to her as she added. “How so?”</p>
<p>Glinda shrugged. “I don’t know. But this… it feels like a golden cage. I saw it from the outside and was spellbound by its beauty, but now…” she knew that she should stop, that she should cough and make a comment about how she wanted to redecorate, say something about how there was not enough pink in the room, anything to distract herself from the truth, but she could not bring herself to do that, “I am not so sure that this is what I would have chosen, if I… if I…” her voice died out. Glinda did nothing to keep that from happening.</p>
<p>The next thing she knew, Elphaba was right there in front of her, her cape continuing to move for another second as she paused, following along as she reached out to take Glinda’s hand, clasping it like she might slip away at any moment. “It is still not too late, Glinda,” she whispered, “come with me. We would be unlimited, I know we would. You are… you don’t belong here, you must have realised that. You are better than this.” as she spoke, her hand came to rest on the spot just above Glinda’s heart. Glinda could feel the cold sensation of her ring even through the thin fabric of the nightgown.</p>
<p>But no matter what, no matter how intense Elphaba was able to be, no matter how she was able to look at her like she was all that mattered in the world, there was one thing she had never realised, one thing Glinda could tell even then that she would never be able to accept as she stood there, their hands still pressed against the spot just above her heart.</p>
<p>Clearing her throat, Glinda did her best not to cry. It would do her no favours to appear weak, not now, so although she wanted to let Elphaba pull her close and tell her to follow her the way she had done when Glinda had come with her to the Emerald City, she forced back the tears. “I can’t. Don’t you see? I am not brave enough—I am not like you, this, this life, it is all I have ever known. I am not able to leave it behind. Please, Elphaba, understand that I am not able to leave.”</p>
<p>And finally it seemed that Elphaba was able to do that much for her, sending her a silent nod. It felt even worse to have Elphaba step back, away from her, than when she had kept on insisting that Glinda was anything like her, Glinda knew that much as Elphaba let go of her hand, allowing it to fall back down to rest against her side. Maybe, if she reached out within a second, if she hurried, if she found courage even she had not been aware of until that point, she would be able to bring back a little of what they had once shared. The thoughts and images of the future they had discussed back then, back when they had been laughing at one another while strolling through the streets of the Emerald City, all of them including the two of them there, together, whirled through her mind, but even then, Glinda could not bring herself to force a single word out into the air between them. They had been meant to be there. That was what they had agreed on, that the two of them would make a home within the Emerald City. Perhaps it was that promise that kept her from being able to jump out into the nothingness to follow Elphaba. Glinda truly was not able to tell if that was true or if it was all merely a way for her to justify the fact that she had chosen to remain.</p>
<p>Really, all that mattered in that moment was the fact that Elphaba had still not left her. Although she must be aware of how every second she spent there might be the second that was the difference between escaping and being caught, she was standing right in front of Glinda, reaching up to adjust her cape, the gesture seemingly little more than a way for her to distract herself from the truth neither of them were able to deny for any longer if the way her hands shook slightly was any indication.</p>
<p>Finally, she let go of the fabric, her hands curling up into little balls at her sides as she took a deep breath. “I can understand that. I might not like it, and I can promise you that if there was anything I could say that might be enough to make you change your mind, I would not hesitate to say it if you would only tell me how to, but I can understand that.” the silence could not have felt any louder than it did as Elphaba looked back up at her, Glinda for once unable to even think of what she could have said to keep the conversation from progressing as Elphaba sent a glance in the direction of the wilted flower, a ghost of a smile making its way onto her face. “In that case, I know that I have to tell you something. Something that… that it would not feel right not to get a chance to tell you if anything were to happen to any of us. Glinda, I—”</p>
<p>“Stop.”</p>
<p>Elphaba looked almost relieved as Glinda brought her confession to an end with a single word, through that soon gave way to an expression that seemed to be caught halfway between disappointment and surprise, her brows rising as she tilted her head. “What?”</p>
<p>“Stop,” Glinda repeated, feeling how her voice grew a little warmer, a little less unsure with every word, “I don’t want to know. If…” she felt how the words disappeared, but still, a single glance at Elphaba’s face was enough to tell her that she had understood. If Glinda let her finish, it felt too much like she had accepted the possibility of them never meeting again, like the mere act of mentioning the risk was enough to allow it to become reality. So instead, Glinda kept back the tears, forcing herself not to cry. “If there is anything you want to tell me, you can do so once you come back the next time. When all of this is over, once we have told everyone what has really happened… then I would be more than happy to hear what you have to say. But not right now.”</p>
<p>It was ridiculous to think that there would ever be a day where they might have been able to figure everything out, finding their way out of the mess they had created, but Glinda could not have been more grateful for how Elphaba did not mention it, instead nodding at her.</p>
<p>“If that is what you want.”</p>
<p>“It is.”</p>
<p>Glinda did not know who was the first to lean in, who crossed the few steps that still separated them, and who remained where she was, feeling halfway too surprised to even move and too overwhelmed by joy to do more than smile, tilting her face upwards to welcome the other.</p>
<p>The kiss was short. Glinda could almost feel time slipping out of their hands as her heartbeat made the rhythm become quicker, more frantic, but even then, it was enough to let the warmth defeat the cold for a moment.</p>
<p>Elphaba did not reach out for her; she did not pull her in closer, arm settling around her waist as she tried to make the kiss last for forever. Instead, Glinda felt how she let her hand rest against her cheek for a moment, the fire in Elphaba’s eyes dimming to instead allow the sadness to flicker across her face, their two heartbeats making it seem like the night would never end and they could stay like that, together, for the rest of eternity.</p>
<p>But of course, like so many other things, the spell had to break.</p>
<p>“I—I will miss you,” Elphaba whispered. She did not have to tell Glinda what she had been about to say, how she had been seconds away from promising that she would come back. Much like they both know that she would not have been able to make that promise, they could hear the words echo in the room around them as Elphaba turned around.</p>
<p>It felt at once like time around her slowed down, allowing her to take in every detail, the way Elphaba’s cape followed her movements much like it had done back then as Glinda had fastened it around her, and like everything was over in the time it took for her to blink. Fact was, that the next thing Glinda knew, Elphaba had left the room, standing on the balcony for a moment as she looked towards the stars.</p>
<p>She did not say goodbye, did not turn around to look at her one last time before she let the broom carry her upwards, up towards the cloudless sky. But Glinda looked at her. Running forwards, almost tripping as she hurried out onto the balcony, she kept her gaze fixed on Elphaba as she flew across the sky, soon becoming little more than a dot against the dark canvas of the sky.</p>
<p>Her hands ached, but it was not until she looked down that Glinda realised how she had gripped onto the balustrade, leaning out to better be able to catch a glimpse of Elphaba. Below her, the Emerald City seemed colourless when compared to everything else, Elphaba having taken the dim, green glow of the city with her.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Glinda turned around and returned to her room. She would have to throw out the flower. The vase, green and garish, had only ever served to remind her of what could have been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this! If you want to find me on Tumblr, I post about musicals and theatre <a href="https://like-a-handprint-on-my-heart.tumblr.com/">there</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>